The Kansas City Clinical Oncology Program (KCCOP), now in its twelfth year of operation, is a consortium of twelve member hospitals whose purpose is to develop and sustain city-wide support for cancer research and treatment programs and to promote the highest quality of cancer care thereby benefiting cancer patients and their families throughout the metropolitan area. This current program is the result of a merger between one of the nation's best performing CCOPs and one of the top CGOPs (the Midwest CGOP) which combines the efforts of over 50 dedicated community clinical investigators. The KCCOP has a positive record of accrual to clinical trials with numbers of patients and credits well in excess of the minimums required by the NCI. Over the past four years, KCCOP investigators have accrued 428 patients to therapeutic 243 patients to cancer control trials, for a total of 471.6 and 152.1 credits, respectively. The KCCOP has access to a large population base which will ensure continued high accruals to treatment and cancer control trials. The combined program has also increased KCCOP's ability to reach underserved and minority groups within the metropolitan area. The twelve member institutions and the physician investigators of the KCCOP remain committed to the advancement of NCI research. This dedication and the presence of an experienced staff will allow the KCCOP to reach the projected accrual goals on therapeutic and cancer control research trials and to continue our involvement in the scientific portion of cooperative group activities.